User talk:Coldhandzz
Image Guidelines Bit concern on some ofyour images you are adding to the profiles of character such as Crocodile, as some of them though really nice are not really helpful. For example, our image of Crocdile, great pose, but it was a view from his back, his coat hides most of his body and all in all was not helpful. The profile section acts as a "quick reference" section for readers. I've updated the Image Guidelines to help you figure out what is and isn't a good image. My concern isn't over what you've uploaded, recently we've had a lot of conflicts and pages such as Nami are increasingly becoming a target for image wars. One-Winged Hawk 12:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Umm yes, can you kindly not delete the last | part in the infobox when you change images as it disrupts the coding. Also can you kindly just set the images as is and not as thumbnails.Mugiwara Franky 12:53, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Other day, another image problem. Okay, coloured in images done by fans, as good and lovely as they are, are still fanart. Please, especially since we had an image taken directly from the anime there, do not upload fanart. Please also don't replace manga/anime images with them either. Again, I've given you the image guidelines page, please read it. One-Winged Hawk 09:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The image on califa's article is useless, seriously, it looks very odd.--Thenewjericho 02:29, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Where do you get your images? It'll be helpful to state in the image description on where you get your images. This us so that others can verify stuff like a pic's authenticity, whether it's fanart or not, or even if it's a pic that is allowed to be used anywhere else by its creator.Mugiwara Franky 06:33, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :From Photobucket....Coldhandzz 06:35, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::From what site or sites specifically.Mugiwara Franky 06:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC)// :here http://s465.photobucket.com/albums/rr18/GreatMilenko/ or http://s201.photobucket.com/albums/aa133/Spriggan_117/One%20Piece/ Coldhandzz 06:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not looking good, if I wasn't about to go away for a week I'd put forward a more detailed opinion here on this. But it looks like we may have to go over all the uploads and judge them on their allowance... One-Winged Hawk 06:48, 20 April 2009 (UTC) The anime images are always better. (Except for really low quality ones which can be easily fixed. Drunk Samurai 00:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Anime pics aren't necessarily always better but some of the recent pics provided aren't exactly the best quality. They're a bit off color being brown and all.Mugiwara Franky 03:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) The ones that he replaced were higher quality except for some of the really bad anime pictures. I could get better pictures if somebody just tell me what we need. Drunk Samurai 03:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Image War Please stop changing back and forth the images as it's now becoming bothering. The majority of the recent images you've been replacing, while they show the whole body, are of poor quality. Their major fault is that their color is off from the real color of the characters. They're too brown in shade.Mugiwara Franky 10:45, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Please Discuss Please discuss with Drunk Samurai and everyone else which pics you'd like to have. I believe what you two are doing is very annoying.Mugiwara Franky 08:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) How to discuss Coldhandzz 08:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Talking here or on Drunk Samurai's talk page is a start.Mugiwara Franky 09:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Stop with the crappy images. The anime ones that are already there are much higher quality. Drunk Samurai 07:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry but I have to agree. The major problem with the images is the quality. Some are off color and some have other problem. Here I'll explain some points since no one else is. ::This image for example is off color. It's abit too brown in the coloring. The evidence is mostly in Jyabura's hair. It's supposed to be black not slightly brown. A lot of the images you uploaded suffer from this problem. ::This image on the other hand is slightly nearer to the proper color but it still has a problem. Check Miss Valentine's umbrella. It's looks a bit odd as if edited badly. ::While these are a few problems, I can however assure you that some of the images you have uploaded are good. ::This is a good example as it shows what Mr. 3 really looks like in color and appearance. ::Coldhandzz, you have some skill in finding images. However, you don't have an eye for choosing the best images. It'll be best if you check the images more closely. ::As for Drunk Samurai, please discuss things more with the people you are having a problem with as it can be a hassle for everyone.Mugiwara Franky 03:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, I never noticed you left a message Cold. Cold, you've been asked not to just upload any old image you find before on photobucket. People set up galleries, galleries for image they've collected. The images we have on this set are, as far as we are aware, taken by ourselves. In cses we don't, we do the owner an advertising favor and link to their gallery and make everyone aware of picture origins. :::As I said, you find the images but you take them without considering that there may be a reaction from the owner. With the exception of Eggy's Luffyoko image, I have always asked premission first when borrowing images, but if you look at the Luffyko image I've linked to the Arlong Park forum and left a note that the image does belong to Eggy. I also noted many times in the April the First topic itself I planned to put it on the wikia so everyone knew it was going up. Others in the past have also linked to image origins aside from myself. Overall images I've always uploaded came from a fansub (free for others to use), offical sources (Zoro in Buggy's crew I scanned myself for example from the English translation of the manga) or a scan released for wide usage anyway. Others like MF, also usually take from the anime as they've come to access it or from the scans equally as they've come to access it. One-Winged Hawk 06:57, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I already messaged him. He's the one who wouldn't discuss. It's not my fault that he ignored what I said and kept replacing the good images with the crappy ones. Drunk Samurai 19:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Please look Please stop awhile and look at you're doing. A good number of your recent images are good however because of the nature of your actions, it seems they are heavily scrutinized. Please don't abuse multiple accounts or other stuff cause they are giving others a hard time.Mugiwara Franky 00:20, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Please don't do that Please don't leave messages like "wahahahahaha" in situations like what happened with Drunk Samurai. It only hurts people more than necessary.Mugiwara Franky 12:40, 16 June 2009 (UTC) And doing this can get you to suffer the same fate as DS. Remamber, what goes around, comes around. Joekido 19:27, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Mass Uploading Okay your back and mass uploading (again). While you've long since proven your overkeen and ready to improve the wikia, please can you warn us before a mass uploading session? I mean we have to check all of these... Also, there is not a intermiediate need to have the uploading of game appearances unless their dramatically different to normal. Not you've been the only one to do this... I don't know, ignore that part then... Just tell a few people before you mass upload okay so we know whats on the way. One-Winged Hawk 07:39, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Images Well, I took them myself from the DVDs with a software, so I can't give you a link but I can try to get your request, of course that I'll have to upload those somewhere else. TheMario 00:28, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Profile Images Can you make sure you upload FULL body images if your updating personnel profile images. Again read Image Guidelines. The miniun we'll take is 3/4. One-Winged Hawk 07:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :The new Blueno pic is better. If you're going to upload profile images, please trim any excess background so that the character (the focal point) is closer and more clear. ::Kaizoku-Hime 07:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ok Coldhandzz 08:10, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Kuma's Profile Because of his proportions, we cannot clearly see his face in full body images. And the face is the most important part of a profile image, so please stop changing it. :Kaizoku-Hime 18:49, 25 July 2009 (UTC) confused You need explain a little more. Do you mean its not updating the image when you up overload? This is a common problem, I believe to do with the cliche files of the wikia or some wierd/wonderful thing. Once upload, don't worry the system will eventaully sort itself out. Some of us will be able to see it even if you don't. If thats not the problem, as I said, explain a little more, or use the "report" option on the buttom of the page to get a wikia tech guy in here to fix the bug. One-Winged Hawk 23:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Images Don't know which images are needed. I have to say this though, you may want to lay down the image switching. It's not necessarily a bad thing but constant changing of images, especially the infobox ones, can be abit annoying.Mugiwara Franky 11:27, 16 August 2009 (UTC)